


A Dream Shared

by EmileeMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Caring, F/M, First Time, Love, Sex, Smut, Sweet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileeMoon/pseuds/EmileeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do angels even sleep?<br/>Cas has feelings for his guarded, Laurel O'Connell. <br/>They have been traveling together for a few years and the closer they get in their studies, the closer he wants to get to Laurel. <br/>Finally the Angel gives into his carnal, human urges and let's himself melt into Laurel.<br/>But was it all just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Shared

There’s something about her that makes my feathers quiver. I know that these feelings are not something that is programmed into the existence of an angel, but I can’t help myself.  
When I met her it was as if a fire had been lit beneath me, and impure thoughts flooded my mind.  
As a warrior of God, the thoughts that she provoked in me were at the very least, unclean. After spending so much time with the Winchester boys and their carnal nature, especially Dean’s, I began to think in a way that an angel never should.   
I never held a true attraction to any female human until I first laid eyes on her.  
She was so tortured, yet so naïve; no idea of what she was. After making it known to her that she was kin to me, we were inseparable. I felt such an intense passion for her soul, for her body, that it was sometimes almost unbearable when I had to be apart from her.  
Though fate had made it apparent that her destiny was intertwined with Dean’s, I couldn’t help myself when it came to my thoughts of her. Her wild curly tresses, her curves that flowed like a true woman’s should, the deepness that her eyes held, and the way her lips curled when she spoke to me. Her touch was like fire to my stoic nature and she spurred such intense passion in me.   
One night she gave me a gift; a human gift that had never truly been given to me. She kissed me and the electric energy that erupted between the two of us caused me to do something that night that I never thought I was capable of: to dream.

 

“I’ve always liked a man in uniform.” Laurel leaned into me, gripping the lapel of my jacket with her slender fingers.  
“This isn’t much of a uniform. Just the everyday attire of your average human male.” I responded, looking down at her.  
“Cas, take the compliment.” Laurel gripped the coat tighter in her dainty hands.  
“Thank you, then.” I replied, starting to sweat a little. For some reason her touch was making me somewhat nervous.  
“I was curious about something,” Laurel began, releasing her grip from my coat and leaning slightly into my much taller frame.  
“And what would that be?” I responded, trying to relax even though the proximity of her body to mine was making mine act in a way I wasn’t sure it could.  
“Do you ever wonder what sex would be like?” Laurel cocked her head to the side and bit her lip slightly, making my eyes go wide with curiosity.  
“I…I never really gave it much thought. Dean tried to get me ‘laid’, as he put it, a few years ago; but apparently I was too forth giving of information with the woman. I didn’t do very well.” I responded, backing up slightly till I couldn’t anymore and the back of my legs met the wooden bed frame.  
“Well, what if you were in a different position? What if the proposition was more comfortable, more familiar? Would you consider it?” Laurel returned, lacing her fingers through the loosely knotted tie that hung around my neck.  
“What are you implying?” I gulped, trying not to show that I was actually intimidated by her speech.  
“We connect, you and I, and that kiss that we had was so—electrifying. The energy that poured off of us was so intense, it made my heart race,” Laurel let go of my tie and circled around me to perch herself on the edge of the bed, “ I’ve never felt anything like that before, Cas. It was so beautiful and yet so comfortable at the same time.” Laurel licked her lips slightly and drew her knees up to her face. Her skin looked so soft and supple.  
I was speechless. I just stood there, staring into her smoldering eyes. Was she propositioning me?  
“Cas,” Laurel’s voice came out in a husky breath and she pushed herself up on her knees, making her about my height as she rested on the edge of the bed.   
She leaned forward and pushed back the collar of my coat, placing her hands flat on the cool dress shirt that I wore. The heat that radiated from her palms made my skin vibrate.  
“I’ve never slept with an angel before.” She whispered, lifting her hands to the collar of my shirt and pulled me within inches of her face.  
“Laurel,” I breathed, my voice coming out much deeper than usual, “I don’t know if I can.”  
“Why?” I could smell the sweetness of her breath so close to my face.  
“Don’t say that it isn’t right; that God wouldn’t like it. You’ve been doing things that God wouldn’t like. Why don’t you experience something that you would like?” Laurel leaned in to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressed her lips softly to mine.  
The kiss was brief before I pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.  
“You have no idea what my body does when it’s around you. Just the proximity of your being to mine drives me mad. I want to touch you, but I fear it.” I responded, looking deeply into Laurel’s aqua eyes.  
“There is no room for fear anymore, Cas. We live with no regrets. Every experience is a journey and we shouldn’t cheat ourselves of that. Do what feels right, what comes naturally. We have free will, Cas. Be free.” Laurel touched the back of her hand to my face. The intensity of it caused my mind to shift and I could no longer ignore the rising heat in my body.  
I gripped her face in my hands and pulled her into to me, kissing her lips with such passion that I caused her to moan slightly between the movement of our mouths.   
Laurel hastily pulled back the khaki trench coat that always adorned my body and quickly drew my arms free from the sleeves. Throughout this movement my lips never once left hers.  
My hands slowly slipped from Laurel’s face and down to her shoulders, and when she began to loosen my tie and gently unbutton my dress shirt, my hands finally found their place at her hips.  
The instant her hands made contact with the flesh of my chest it was as if the carnal side of my being took over.  
I heaved Laurel up by her hips and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist, gripping tight.  
Her fingers tangled themselves in my unruly hair, as she parted her mouth slightly and ran her tongue across my lips.  
This action caused me to lose all inhibitions and I began to slide the straps of her shirt down her shoulders to reveal the softest ivory flesh.  
I removed my lips from hers for the moment and began to maneuver them across her shoulders, to her collarbone, and then her neck. The sensation caused her to softly whisper my name and a faint hum rose in her throat.  
She raked her nails across my now bare back and I replaced my lips back on hers and hungrily partook of them.  
For a moment I stopped thinking and let my body take control. I kept my mouth preoccupied with the tender skin of her neck once more, as I gingerly laid her on the bed and knelt above her.  
I released my lips from her neck and spoke, “ Is this what you really want, Laurel?” I wasn’t sure if her body was responding to loneliness, willingness, or intense passion for me.  
“Cas, I want to truly know all of you. You are my guardian, my best friend, the one being I know that I can go to for anything. I need to know every aspect of you. I need to connect with you in a way no one ever has.” Laurel’s voice was a hushed whisper.  
I just stared at her for a moment, drinking in every aspect of her perfectly flawed being and her impeccable energy. She was so much more than just a hunter or a human creation; she was divine to me at this very moment.  
“I love you, Cas. And deep down I know that it isn’t possible for us to be together and I hate that. But I can be with you this way. Even if it’s just for tonight, I can show how much you mean to me.” Laurel’s eyes held so much emotion with that statement.   
“But sex is just a carnal urge.” I protested for the moment, fearing what we might do.  
“This isn’t about sex, Castiel, it’s about love.” Laurel gripped the front of my belt and pulled me down on top of her.   
Instantly my fear was replaced with hunger. I now knew what she meant. I too wanted, no needed, to know Laurel on this level; to expand our union as guardian and guarded.   
My lips found Laurel’s once more and my hands took over, peeling away the strappy blouse that covered her torso, exposing supple flesh.  
Her skin was hot to the touch, warming my chest as I leaned into her and the flesh of our bodies made contact.  
I paused for a moment to take in the sight of Laurel’s bare upper body; her perfect breasts, the gentle curve of her hips, the sharpness of her ribcage, and all the battle scars that she had endured over the years.   
“You’re absolutely beautiful.” I breathed, and she blushed; smiling in return.  
I began to plant my lips on her body, starting at her collar bone and slowly worked my way down her sternum, over her ribcage and across her stomach.   
Laurel tilted her head back, eyes closed, and slowly arched her back; pressing into my lips as they met her hips.   
She reached out and ran her slender fingers through my hair again, gripping me at the back of the neck and pulling me back up to her face.  
That simple gesture commanded me to make eye contact with her and for that moment nothing in the universe existed except she and I. It was as if the world had been destroyed and we were going to create life again.  
She ran the back of her hand over my face and I closed my eyes at her touch, hoping that she would never stop making me feel this way.  
“Take me, Castiel. Let’s put all of the human race to shame.” Laurel’s voice was sultry, as she slowly closed her eyes and pressed her lips to mine once more.  
That notion was all it took. My human body took control and as our lips moved in synchronicity; I let my hands find their place at her hips once more. I hooked my thumb into the strap of her panties and slowly and rather effortlessly pulled them from her body, leaving her completely exposed beneath me.  
I could feel her body begin to shake now. Was she scared or was she just vibrating with energy?  
No sooner had I done this when her hands found my waist. She traced the lines of my hip bones and then began to unbuckle my belt and peel back the black slacks that I wore.  
She began to slide them over my hips, and down my thighs, when I took over and finished removing them.   
“You know, I don’t know why I expected you to be wearing underwear.” Laurel smirked, finger to her lips in contemplation.  
“They were part of the vessel; I felt restrained.” I responded, returning the smirk.  
A wide grin spread across Laurel’s face at my comment and as she took in the rest of my form with her roaming eyes, the grin was replaced with one of eagerness.  
She reached up and raked her nails down my hips and back up again tracing my pelvis in a figure eight.  
She leaned up off the bed and pulled me down beside her, extending my arms above my head while she took her turn with her lips.  
Laurel lovingly ran her fingers down the side of my neck while she let her lips drift down the other side to my collarbone, nipping as she went.  
She gently bit at the protruding bones and made her way over my chest and to my abdomen, pausing momentarily at my belly button before making her way down to my hips.  
Laurel hovered here for a moment, kissing the tender area that led to the true carnal side of any human body. She bit gently at my hip bones, making me tense up and flex.  
She giggled at this response and returned her mouth to my own, kissing me briefly before she spoke.  
“Are you ok?” I could tell Laurel was nervous; worry was evident in her eyes. She knew what she wanted, but she was unsure if I really wanted this as badly as she did.  
“Yeah, I’m ok.” She turned her eyes downward for a moment and I knew that she was lying.  
“What’s wrong?” I coaxed her for a response.  
“I’m a bit nervous. I mean, I’m taking your virginity…” Laurel’s voice trailed off as she averted her eyes towards the ceiling.   
“Laurel, I may be an angel; and we may not partake in the frivolous act of sex for pleasure like humans do, but I think I am less of a virgin than you are. I watched God create the human race and I’ve seen it procreate since the beginning. Even though I haven’t partaken in the act, I think I will be alright.” I responded, confidently.  
“I mean, I know that, but,” Laurel began to protest, but I wasn’t going to let her back out now. She wanted this and oddly enough, so did I. It was just one step closer to knowing my guarded.   
“But nothing. I’ll prove it to you.” I challenged her, pushing her gently onto her back, as I slowly positioned myself over her.  
Laurel’s pale skin instantly flushed a bright pink and she slowly drew up one leg.  
I leaned down low over her and whispered closely to her ear.  
“Breathe, Laur.” I reached down and gently lowered her leg, my touch seemingly calmed her and I felt her relax beneath me.  
Laurel closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and exhaled, opening her eyes slowly to stare straight into mine.  
Her lips curled slightly into that signature smile she always threw me when being playful, and I took that as the signal that she was ready.  
Our lips met again, slow at first, building in passion as I ran my fingertips down her sides, ending at her hips. I gripped them firmly and drew myself right up against her.  
Laurel’s breath caught in her throat as she felt me pressed between her legs, and she bit her lip slightly in anticipation.  
I slowly entered her, letting each inch get comfortable as she conformed to my being.  
A soft moan escaped her lips as she tilted her head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape as I made my way inside her.  
I could feel her thighs trembling up against mine, anticipation building inside her as I took my time, letting my energy adjust to hers.  
Laurel was on fire; I could feel the intense heat emanating from between her legs as she gripped my wrists, trying not to make too much noise for fear of waking up the whole Singer household.  
When I finally felt her tighten completely around me I began to move rhythmically, rocking slowly back and forth up against her.  
She arched her back and threw her arms around my neck, gripping my hair at the nape, and softly let out a whimper that let me know that I was doing well.  
As Laurel drew her legs up and around my waist, my thrusts became faster, deeper; and she responded to this with a low groan, gritting her teeth slightly as I found the sweet spot deep inside her.  
“Oh, Cas.” Laurel’s voice came out in a husky whisper as she lifted her pelvis up off the cool sheets, making my entrance and exit that more pleasurable for the both of us.  
I hooked my arms up under Laurel’s and pulled her into a sitting position in my lap. This change in pose caused Laurel to let out a lusty gasp, and she held me close; biting down on my collar bone to stifle her sounds of bliss.   
This sensation, a one of pain mixed deliciously with pleasure caused me to thrust faster, pulling Laurel down onto me with each pump of my hips.  
After a few of these movements Laurel collected her thoughts and began to match movements with mine. Every time I plunged deep into her she responded with an intense gyrating motion, tightening her muscles as she did so. This sensation stirred utterances of my own, and I buried my face into her chest to quiet myself.  
Here I found a new pleasure: her ripe and supple bosom that now gleamed in a thin blanket of cool sweat.  
I caught one of the tender peaks in my mouth and Laurel’s eyes rolled back; her breath catching in her throat as she exhaled rather loudly. She dug her nails deeply into my shoulder blades and tensed up around me, causing me to flick my tongue quickly and thrust deeply up inside her.   
My mouth soon found hers again as we kept pace with one another; rocking back and forth as we both bathed in the ecstasy of the motion.  
Laurel then roughly pushed me onto my back, holding herself upright, knees locked at my hips.   
She smiled down at me, her body glistening beautifully, as she pressed her hands up against my chest and began to slowly rock back and forth. I had never felt a sensation such as this and instinctively gripped her firmly about the waist, aiding her in her rhythmic gyration.   
I could feel the heat building up in our bodies as Laurel threw her head back in pleasure, a low moan building up deep in her chest. Her skin had flushed a beautiful pink and she bit her lower lip, trying to stifle her sounds of pleasure.  
As the intensity built, I took over again, lifting Laurel up to place her face down on the sheets as I situated myself behind her and entered her once more.   
The position elicited a low growl from Laurel and she gripped the sheets tightly, trying to hold on to her sanity.  
I tangled my fingers through her thick mane of hair and pulled her hair taut. Laurel drew her legs up behind me, pulling me in deeper.  
It was my turn to utter sounds of pleasure as I felt my human body coming close to release.  
I bent down and placed Laurel on her back once more so I could see the expression on her face as we both became dangerously close to pure climax.  
“I love you, Castiel.” Laurel whispered, pulling my face close to hers, kissing me sweetly on the lips as I plunged deeper still. She locked her legs around my waist and I began to feel her shake.  
“I love you too, Laurel.” I whispered back, feeling an intense wave of pleasure begin to rip through my body.  
Laurel let out an elongated moan as I felt every fiber of her being clench around me and our bodies vibrated in unison as we both reached the peak of pleasure.   
I couldn’t contain my grunting, so I stifled our sounds of pure bliss by locking lips with Laurel once more. Our tongues explored one another's mouth as Laurel peaked again and again. I held her close against me, making sure that she felt every part of me.   
When the humming of our bodies ceased, I pulled away from her and scooped her into my arms, cuddling her up against me as we both lay bare in our love bed.   
Laurel nestled her face into the crook of my neck, cooing softly as she wrapped her arms around me.  
“Whoever said human’s do it best was wrong.” She breathed, kissing the underside of my jaw.  
“Who said that?” I questioned, stealing a glance at her smiling face before staring up the ceiling light.  
“I’m sure somebody did. Either way, that was absolutely beautiful.” Laurel sighed, snuggling closer still.  
“I think I can truly say that this is the happiest I have ever been.” I replied, gripping Laurel tightly against me.  
“I have to agree with you. I don’t ever want this to end.” Laurel replied with slowed speech, obviously exhausted after our love making.   
“Me either.” I replied, closing my eyes to sleep.

“Cas? Cas?” I could hear my name being called somewhere in the distance, but all was dark.  
“Cas, are you sleeping?” I heard Laurel call as I realized that the darkness was due to the fact that my eyes were closed.  
I opened them slowly to find Laurel peering down at me, her hair all ruffled from sleep and not a trace of makeup on her face.  
“I was.” I replied, sitting up to be more at eye level with Laurel.  
“But I thought angels don’t sleep?” Laurel wrinkled her brow and smirked in amusement.  
“We aren’t supposed to dream either, but what a wonderful dream it was.” I replied, pulling Laurel into my lap as I buried my face in her sweetly scented curls.  
Laurel smiled and wrapped her arms around me, “One can’t truly live without dreaming. And sometimes dreams come true.”  
I scoffed at this and pulled Laurel even tighter.   
It was just a dream, only a dream, but a dream that I would never forget.


End file.
